


Affection Between Outcasts

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Competition, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dinner, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Large Cock, Massage, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sleep Sex, Tails, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Kokonoe and Ragna being a couple and doing (sexy) couple things.
Relationships: Kokonoe Mercury/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was late and the hallways were largely abandoned. Cold light kept the darkness at bay, but at its edge shadows loomed, dark as pitch. The darkness held no terror for Kokonoe, however. Her eyes saw through it; she saw the decorations on the walls and the floor tiles as clearly as during daytime, though mostly bereft of color.

Even if she didn’t have her night vision, she would have been too tired to be scared. She was a textbook example of a workaholic, and tonight she felt it with every fiber of her being.

_A 36 hour shift was a bad idea_ , she thought. She stopped short, reached for the shadowy ceiling and stretched. Her back was killing her, she was wobbly on her feet, and her neck was on fire. She rolled her shoulders and felt as if sand was grinding in her joints. She just wanted her bed.

That thought lightened her mood, and despite her poor state, her steps grew lighter. Her bed was one of her favorite places, at least at night. At night there was someone waiting for her there.

Before she knew it, her lips had curled into a smile. The closer she got to her apartment, the harder her heart pounded in her chest. When she reached the door, she felt out of breath and a lonely pearl of sweat ran down her cheek. She looked back the way she had come, down a dark and lonely hall.

_Did I just take the last couple turns at a run?_ she wondered. Whatever the case, her smile prevailed. _Finally home_. She took a moment to catch her breath before stepping inside.

It was dark and quiet, the way it used to be all the time, before she ended up with him. The nostalgia caught her off guard in the worst way. Her breath caught and her stomach felt like it might collapse in on itself. Thankfully, the feeling faded when Kokonoe put her overworked brain to use.

_It’s the middle of the night, you idiot. He’s asleep_ she chided herself. Without turning on the lights she kicked off her shoes and tossed her lab coat aside. He always nagged at her to keep the place clean, but Kokonoe was much too tired to even try. She didn’t care anyway.

She weaved her way past furnishings with a ghostly quiet and headed for the bedroom. She got rid of her pants along the way, leaving them in a heap on the floor. When she opened the door, she shuddered. The scent was thick in the air; _his_ scent.

Kokonoe stood still and listened. He didn’t move, and his breath was even. _Still asleep_ , she thought. She just watched him for some time and took deep breaths. After more than a day apart, smelling him made warm showers crawl down her back, down to the very tips of her tails.

Her eyes rested on him. The covers were drawn up to his waist, showing off his muscular torso. One strong arm rested at his side, the other under his pillow. His shaggy, white hair was a mess, and the expression on his face stood in stark contrast to the sneer he met most people with; though not Kokonoe, of course.

She would never admit it, but she thought Ragna was beautiful. She wanted to be with him, do things with him. Kokonoe pulled her bra over her head and discarded it. She was about to strip off her thong, too, but instead her hand slipped into it. She drew a long breath when she touched herself, feeling the heat. She couldn’t keep from rubbing herself. The embers had come to life on her way home, and she wouldn’t join Ragna before she had a full-fledged fire going.

Every pass of her fingers over her labia and along her slit made the going smoother, and soon her clit reared its sensitive head. Kokonoe bit her lip when she began teasing it, too. She needed it badly.

Kokonoe’s free hand came up to play with her breasts and found hard nipples, waiting to get teased. She felt self-conscious about her small chest, but Ragna kept reassuring her. He wasn’t shy about fondling them, sucking and pinching Kokonoe’s nipples, and simply touching them; putting his big hands on them and letting warmth pass from his palms into her chest.

Kokonoe loved that. Despite his oafish nature, Ragna was a fantastic lover. Every part of her body she disliked, he seemed to adore. With him Kokonoe could not help but feel desirable; he did not let her feel any other way. Kokonoe used to think of herself as self-assured and indifferent to other’s opinions. Spending time with Ragna had brought out a lot of self-doubt she had thought long dead, and he kept pushing it back down for her. He fulfilled her emotional needs just as much as her physical ones, which was probably why she felt so incredibly drawn to him.

By the time her pussy was a slippery mess, Kokonoe was breathing heavily. She was vaguely aware of how much of a mess she must look compared to his peaceful, slumbering self. _How dare you sleep while I’m losing my mind over here?_ she thought. _Can’t you smell me? Every breath I take in here is full of you and your sexy scent, and you’re not even trying! Why can’t your stupid human nose pick up your woman’s scent, even when she’s fucking dripping for you? You ought to be on all fours, cock twitching and tongue hanging from your mouth; crazy with lust, just waiting for a chance to pin me down and…_

No, she was the bitch in heat, and he was still asleep. It was time to change that. Kokonoe wiggled out of her thong and approached the bed on shaky legs. Her whole body quivered with need. She had built up a bit of a sweat, and every stirring in the air was a teasing caress, cold and impersonal. She wanted to feel warm skin pressing against her and soft hair between her fingers…

She crawled onto the foot of the bed, lifted the blanket, and crawled on. The Ragna’s smell meeting her on her way in almost drove her insane. _Just fuck me already_ she screamed internally, but after a moment collect herself, she proceeded with her plan. Ragna wouldn’t get to have her right away. If she had to suffer like this, so would he.

Under the blanket, she was careful about touching him. The longer he stayed asleep, the better. He would wake up eventually and, hopefully, he would feely needy as fuck. Kokonoe smirked to herself at the thought. The sex was best when both of them were needy.

She stopped when she reached his hips and frowned. Ragna was wearing underwear. Kokonoe seemed to recall banning clothes of any kind from her bed, or maybe she had just dreamed that. Regardless, it wouldn’t do.

She gingerly put a hand on his crotch, feeling his bulge. _How dare you hide this from me, Ragna? How dare you keep a girl from her favorite plaything?_ she thought. Kokonoe smiled when she felt it throb. Even asleep Ragna couldn’t keep his dick down around her.

Very pleased, she proceeded to slowly tug Ragna’s shorts down. The process was agonizingly slow, lest he wake up to early, but it worked. As they slid down his thighs, Ragna’s scent grew even thicker. It gave Kokonoe goosebumps and threatened to suffocate her. Every breath was so laden with his aroma that Kokonoe started feeling lightheaded. She couldn’t decide whether to pity or envy human women for their inability to enjoy the pleasure of smelling their mate the way beastkin could.

Feeling very warm, with delicious pangs of euphoria, Kokonoe closed her eyes and took Ragna in hand. His penis was hot, even though it was nowhere near its full size yet. Even so, it was big. Kokonoe wrapped her hands around it and it throbbed, swelling in her grip and growing longer. Supple skin gradually rolled back, revealing his fat glans.

She had barely done anything by the time Ragna was fully erect. Her hands were still wrapped around his cock. Her fingers still met, though barely, and both her hands covered most of it, but a sizeable part was, as of yet, unaccounted for. Of course, Kokonoe knew just the thing to do about that.

She wet her lips and pushed the tip of her nose gently against Ragna’s tip. She kissed the belly of his cock and he twitched. She inhaled, taking in his lovely smell right from the source, before dragging her lips up. Once they hovered over his glans, they parted and began to sink. For a moment, only Kokonoe’s breath washed over Ragna, and every breath she took elicited a twitchy response. Then, her lips touched him, and slowly rolled over his tip and beyond.

Ragna tensed, but Kokonoe was unperturbed. She was too busy tasting him, feeling him in her mouth. She held still and when Ragna seemed to have calmed down she began to gently suck him off. Her hands only moved slightly, out of habit more so than from a genuine desire to make him cum. If Kokonoe had her way, Ragna wouldn’t get to do that any time soon.

She was generous with her spit, and soon her fingers grew slippery with it. Her lips worked his shaft smoothly, and she caressed his glans lovingly with her tongue. Every spec of his tip got to feel the hot touch of her tongue, be it long strokes of its broad side, or tantalizing, precise licks of its tip.

Her mouth was awash with his sinful taste, her nose full of his scent, and her ears seemed to catch fire when a hand touched her head.

Kokonoe froze when she felt Ragna grabbing her, but relaxed when he scratched her ears. She loved the way he did it and it gave her shivers. She resumed the blowjob when Ragna pushed her down a little. Her mate wanted more, and she would give it to him.

_Naughty fucker_ , Kokonoe thought while she slobbered all over Ragna’s cock, _you urge me to keep sucking and don’t even peek under the blanket? What if it wasn’t me, dumbass?_ Kokonoe didn’t like that idea at all; another woman sneaking up on her man, trying to steal him. Of course, Ragna knew it was her. He could tell by the ears and the feel of her tongue. Besides, no one would be dumb enough to encroach on the territory of Professor Kokonoe, not unless they wanted to get nuked.

Ragna hardened in her hands. She could feel every beat of his heart pulse through the hard rod in her mouth, and she tasted his pre-cum. Reluctantly, Kokonoe loosened her grip on him with one hand and felt about. His balls were as heavy as ever, but tight. She touched his stomach, running her fingers across his hard abs, and felt them twitch irregularly.

He was close. He was about to unload straight into her mouth, and as appealing as that idea was, Kokonoe would not let that happen. Not yet, anyhow.

She stopped and rose. Ragna’s hand, as well as the blanket slid off of her as she did, and she found herself finally face to face with him, kneeling between his legs in a room too dark for him to see in. She didn’t care at first. She took in the view. His body, his big, hard, twitchy cock, and the dumb look on his face. She saw his eyes, and couldn’t tell which one was red and which one was green.

He seemed about to speak, but Kokonoe forestalled him with a slender finger on his lips. She straddled him, looking for a reward. She had driven him almost to his climax. She deserved a little something before continuing.

When she knelt over his cock, she felt the heat coming off of it on her pussy. She reached between her legs and touched herself. She was still soaked, still hot for him. _Can he feel me dripping on him?_ she wondered.

She took his hands in hers, lifted them up and kissed them before placing them on her breasts. Kokonoe gasped softly and threw her head back. Her body was on fire! Ragna immediately started rubbing her soft chest, crushing her nipples with his palms before letting them slid down, a cross Kokonoe’s belly, to her thighs, and back up again, past her neck, to her cheeks. All throughout, Kokonoe writhed and twisted in his grasp. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed his hands on her skin.

Ragna cupped her face, and as thumbs tenderly caressed her cheeks, Kokonoe kissed his palms. He pulled her down and she allowed it. She knew he wanted to taste her lips, and she wanted the same.

She felt his breath and shuddered. A quick flick of her tongue to wet her lips, and they made contact. Kokonoe melted into him, then. A kiss shouldn’t have felt so good, but it was perfect. His warm lips, his greedy tongue, his hands gliding over her back. He reached for her ass, obviously, and Kokonoe almost yelped when he squeezed her. Her twin tales snaked around an arm each. His grip on her butt loosened and he played with them instead, which was a whole another kind of delight. 

She was losing control. Every second she spent in his arms like this muddled her mind that little bit more. It would have been so easy to just melt into him, let him have her every which way he pleased and lose herself in the resulting pleasure. It would have been fantastic!

_But where is the fun in that?_

Kokonoe put her hands on his broad chest and forced herself off of him. Their kiss broke, and she disentangled her tails from his arms. She noted the distinct feeling of her own juices running down her thighs. _Just drop your hips and grind on his dick_ , a voice in her head said. Kokonoe rejected the idea. That way, sweet, sweet surrender lay, and Kokonoe did not surrender that easily.

She reached across him and found the light switch. She twisted it only a little. She didn’t need daytime brightness, just a soft glow so he could see her. Even so, the light stung her eyes, and Ragna was no better, covering his with his arm.

Then, she reached for the nightstand and opened a drawer. She felt condoms, which made her frown. They hadn’t used any since their first time, and they certainly wouldn’t start tonight! When she touched something smooth, she thought she had found what she was looking for, but then she noticed the odd, ribbed shape. Her trusty vibrator; her companion through many lonely nights. That thing hadn’t seen any action since Ragna had entered her bed, and it could stay that way for all Kokonoe cared. As long as she had Ragna, she didn’t need it.

She smiled to herself, partially because Ragna couldn’t keep his hands to himself, but mostly because she finally found it. She crawled back between his legs and held up a little bottle for his consideration. He looked excited, and Kokonoe felt very pleased. _Nothing like a good handjob_ she thought as she opened up the lube. She poured a generous helping off it on his cock and put the bottle away.

Ragna inhaled deeply when she started coating him in it. Her hands slid across his hard member smoothly. She varied her grip, varied her stroking the odd twist, and gave his balls a gentle squeeze now and then. Before long, Ragna’s dick was shiny from tip to root, and he was clearly having trouble containing himself.

_Come on, moan! Let me hear it!_ Kokonoe thought. Neither one of them had made any substantial noises yet, and Kokonoe wanted him to do it first. It would be a game to liven things up. Surely he had caught. Besides, hearing him moan was… gratifying. It meant he felt good; that _she_ was making him feel good.

However, Ragna was not very forthcoming with his sexy noises. He rose a short while after Kokonoe’s lubed-up handjob commenced, and his expression was serious. When they were sitting in front of one another, he kissed her again; first on the lips, but he veered off to shower her neck and cheeks with his burning affection.

Meanwhile, he put a hand on Kokonoe’s stomach. It went down, and when it touched her slick lips, she gasped. He wet his fingers in her nectar before pushing past her labia, finding not only her hot hole, but her clit, too.

Kokonoe grit her teeth against the pleasure of his touch. So they sat in the gloom, touching each other, breathing heavily but nothing more. Ragna’s cock was a hot bar of steel in her hands and she polished it diligently. His kisses were scorching flowers blooming on her skin, and the fingers between her legs made her body scream with desire.

She felt like she was losing ground. Kokonoe tried her best to kiss him in return, which mostly resulted in her burying her nose in his soft hair. Her tails flailed about as the pleasure traveled in waves up and down her spine.

_How is he keeping quiet still?_ Kokonoe wondered. He should have ejaculated a long time ago. Ragna’s cock was as firm as it would ever be, his balls were tight, and he shuddered continuously at her touch. He was leaking pre-cum profusely, but the thick, unmistakable scent of his climax remained elusive

Looking to regain her advantage, Kokonoe gently pushed Ragna away. A pang of longing came over her when he removed his fingers from her pussy, but she pushed that aside. She lowered her head to suck him off some more, but a soft tug at her hair stopped her.

She shot Ragna a quizzical look. He turned and lay down, waving for her to mount him. Whether he was in on the contest or not, it looked like he was done letting her do all the work. It wasn’t what she had had in mind, but Kokonoe could not claim to be mad about his attitude.

She swung a slender leg over his torso, bringing each of them face to face with their partner’s privates. Kokonoe went right back sucking Ragna off, but found it difficult to get into the groove of things.

He groped her butt with his big hands and pulled, revealing Kokonoe’s soaked vagina. He leaned in, and following a few hot breaths, his tongue touched her, feeling hot and slimy. Kokonoe quivered and, in lieu of a gasp, gave Ragna’s cock a strong suck.

She felt his shuddering breath in response, but he continued regardless. He lapped at her pussy and all around it, tasting her honey before delving deeper.

His hands caressed her back and bottom while his tongue began to prod at her soft folds, flipping them like pages in a book when he wasn’t busy testing her depths. Feeling the hot muscle play with her clit; his warm lips closed around it so he could suck it was amazing.

Kokonoe had to let go of his cock, just so she could dig her claws into the sheets. She felt herself loosing control again. Everything seemed to become hazy as she continued to bob her head, sucking Ragna’s sturdy dick while she tried to put her hands to good use whenever they weren’t busy tearing at the bed. As if possessing a mind of their own, her tails wrapped around Ragna’s head, like an embrace, and pulled at him to keep his mouth where it gave the most pleasure.

Eventually, Kokonoe lost her cool. The ache in her belly grew with each passing moment, and Ragna simply could not do anything about it with his tongue. She needed something long, thick and hard to take care of it, and as it happened, she had just the thing in her mouth.

She let his dick pop from her lips and turned around to face him. Seeing him breathing hard and staring at her body was exciting, and he was clearly just as eager to fuck already as she was. He propped up his cock for her. Kokonoe gingerly grasped it and put it against her abdomen. It gave her an idea of just how far he would reach, and it made her shudder in anticipation.

Kokonoe set her feet flat on the mattress and raised her hips to bring his glans to her entrance. Between the lube, her and Ragna’s saliva, as well as his pre-cum and her own juices, it promised to be a smooth ride. Kokonoe settled his glans snug between her labia and pushed down.

His cock parted her tender flesh with ease. Every inch she took made her arch her back more, slowly diverting her gaze from her lover to the ceiling. Finally feeling him grind into her hot depths was mind-numbingly good!

By the time she had taken him wholly and felt his glans pressing on her cervix, Kokonoe’s head was completely thrown back and her mouth stood open in a silent scream. She gritted her teeth in a half-snarl, half-grin when Ragna took hold of her hips and raised his own, pushing just a little bit deeper still.

Kokonoe tried her best to collect herself; to fight down the spasms and twitches that shook her body. _So… fucking full_ , she thought. She had felt him countless times before, but after holding it in for so long, just the insertion was maddeningly good.

After composing herself for a moment, Kokonoe heaved herself forward, fingertips on Ragna’s stomach to steady herself. She didn’t dare ride him properly, then, so she started gyrating her hips.

As it turned out, continuously rubbing her man’s glans into her cervix was incredibly stimulating in its own way. Even as Kokonoe’s pussy tightened up in response to the heat building in her belly, Ragna’s grip on her tightened. He looked tense, as if he had to do his utmost to last.

 _Yeah, you love it, Ragna_ , Kokonoe thought, shuddering at the feel of him prying at her deep inside. _Fuck, yes!_ She was getting frustrated with his silence. _Fine! You won’t moan for me? We’ll see about that!_

Tense like a spring at breaking point, Kokonoe lifted her hips. Only the flutter of her eyes betrayed how good doing so felt, and nothing gave away the delight she felt when she lowered them again. A few tentative strokes, and Kokonoe began to bounce in earnest.

She tried to ignore the stimulation and her body’s need to cum as much as she could. The gloomy room around them became indistinct, even the covers they were lying upon. Kokonoe focused entirely on Ragna’s face.

His mouth stood agape and his eyes had a pleading look to them. _What’s that, Ragna? You need more? I’ll give you more than you can handle!_ She quickened her movement. The springs in their mattress began to squeak, though she hardly noticed. Kokonoe was more fascinated by the way Ragna’s muscles tensed and trembled in response to her moves. With how tense he was, one might have mistaken him for a statue; chiseled marble.

Of course, a single touch would have ruined the illusion. Ragna’s skin was wonderfully warm and supple. His cock was so hot inside her it made her sweat, and every time he throbbed, fighting down the urge to pump his seed into her, Kokonoe felt it through and through.

Kokonoe continued to focus on him as pleasure piled onto pleasure inside her. She thought she might burst at any time, but she was determined to outlast him. When her vision grew cloudy, she didn’t understand that she was crying, but Ragna did.

He lifted himself up, and wound a hand behind Kokonoe’s neck to pull her closer. Halfway, they met, first touching foreheads, but then Ragna started kissing her tears away.

She wasn’t in pain per se; holding her pleasure in was just incredibly stressful. _Stop comforting me and just cum!_ Kokonoe thought, but Ragna did no such thing. Even as he kissed her, arms wrapped around her and his hips began to move.

She almost lost it when his glans started prodding her cervix again. He was hammering her now, trying to knock down the door. Kokonoe lost her footing and slumped onto her knees, driving Ragna deeper into her.

She was so close to giving up. She clung to him, unable to do anything other than hold out. His cock thrust into her deeply and with ease. Their mingling juices rand own his shaft, over his balls and drippled onto the sheets below. 

Kokonoe flung her arms around Ragna’s neck and kissed him; because she hoped it would muffle her voice, but also because she wanted to, because she loved him. The only thing keeping her from completely melting away was her stubbornness, and that crumbled with each thrust of her mate, with each second she spent in his embrace.

Tensions built, sweat flowed down their backs, just as other fluids trickled down Ragna’s thick shaft. Their lips were sealed to each other, and the interplay of their tongues grew sloppier by the second. Then, as if the two of them were perfectly attuned to one another, the world ended.

At least, that’s what it felt like. Suddenly, the quiet, dark room was filled with cries. Ragna disappeared into the haze, leaving Kokonoe alone with her pleasure. She seized up entirely for a moment; felt everything with perfect clarity. Ragna’s skin on hers, each intricate detail of his cock inside her, the texture of the sheets, her own hair on her back. The moment stretched, letting her absorb it, but then warmth _exploded_ inside her.

Everything was swept away by this sweetest heat. All the detail in the world was gone. There was just blinding pleasure coursing through Kokonoe’s body, numbing her to everything, except the feeling of an ever-growing pool of warmth at her center.

When Kokonoe regained her senses, she was lying on top of Ragna. One ear was pressed to his chest. She heard his calm heartbeat. The other ear was getting scratched wonderfully. She realized she was purring, and she didn’t care. After that orgasm, it was hard to care about anything other than falling asleep.

However, she did want to say something, if only to hear his voice. She had missed him, after all. Her head felt heavy, but she lifted it, and upon looking up was greeted by Ragna. He smiled warmly. It was an inviting smile, one that needed to be kissed.

When their lips separated again, Kokonoe leaned into the hand scratching her ear as she spoke.

“How long was I out?”

“Not long,” he said. Kokonoe settled back down. She was just about ready to fall asleep to the ponderous rhythm of Ragna’s heart when he raised his voice.

“Kokonoe?”

“Hm?” she replied, though it was mostly drowned out by her purring.

“Why were we keeping quiet?” Ragna asked. Kokonoe’s eyes shot open. So he hadn’t been in on it after all! She feebly punched his chest, shaking with quiet laughter.

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Kokonoe told him. She focused on Ragna’s thumping heart and the warmth pooled deep inside her, and drifted off to sleep.

She could not have felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I wrote about best girl over here. Gotta love grumpy cat lady :D


	2. Chapter 2

After another long day, Kokonoe shuffled into her apartment. The lights were on and Ragna’s big sword leaned on the wall right under his red coat, hanging from a hook. She walked past the items, breathing in for a whiff of Ragna’s scent, and paused when she picked up the smell of spices, fresh vegetables, and sizzling meat in the air. She was drawn to the kitchen, which she seldom used herself, and found Ragna swinging ladle and frying pan with sure hands. She had been surprised to learn that Ragna the motherfucking Bloodedge, world’s most wanted criminal, was also a little bit of a chef, not that she complained, of course. His cooking beat anything she could manage by a mile. Drawn by the delicious smell, and simply his presence, she walked into the kitchen.

“I’m home.” Ragna perked up and turned her way with a warm smile.

“Hey! Dinner’s almost ready, give me five minutes.” He turned back to the stove, put the pan away, and checked on a pot. He sampled some broth and, seeming undecided, offered her a sample. It was fairly sweet and not very spicy, just the way she liked it. Tasting it made Kokonoe’s stomach growl, demanding a proper meal already. “Not enough salt?” Ragna asked and she shook her head.

“It’s good.” Ragna flashed a satisfied grin and turned back to his cooking. Kokonoe licked her lips to savor the taste of the broth before speaking again. “You didn’t have to cook, you know?” Takeout would have been fine…” It was late and she had fully expected him to be in bed already when she returned. Ragna only spared her a glance.

“This is nothing, I have a lot more in store for you tonight. Mind setting the table while I finish up here?” Kokonoe didn’t know what to make of that, but she complied. Soon after, Ragna served her a bowl of the delicious soup she had sampled, this time containing noodles and assorted vegetables, followed by Kung Pao chicken. They didn’t speak much, but Kokonoe noticed him watching her eat and made sure to praise him. He deserved it.

For dessert Ragna whipped out home-made strawberry pudding, which Kokonoe wanted to drown herself in. She had finished her serving before Ragna had really gotten started on his, and after a quiet moment during which Kokonoe’s eyes were fixed on his pudding, Ragna handed it over willingly.

Kokonoe leaned back in her chair and sighed contently while Ragna cleared the table. She couldn’t recall the last time she had gorged herself like that. It had been a while since Ragna had cooked for her, or since she had come home early enough for him to do it.

Her eyes were closed, but she heard him coming closer. Hands began rubbing her shoulders, then moved forward and unzipped her lab coat. Kokonoe chuckled softly.

“I see how it is; first you fill my belly, then you get me out of my clothes and fill my…” She let the coat readily slip from her shoulders, put her head back and looked up at him with a cheeky smile. Ragna was smiling, too, and leaned down to give her a kiss.

“I like that idea, but it’s not quite what I had in mind tonight,” he said. Ragna straightened and got Kokonoe to follow him to the bathroom where a steaming bathtub awaited her. The light was low, provided only by a few large candles, and the air smelled like pine trees. It was almost comical how cliché the whole situation was, but it was also soothing, and Kokonoe was in the mood for some of that.

Kokonoe began to strip, first kicking her shoes aside and wiggling out of her red pants. Her sports-bra followed shortly thereafter, and just as she was about to slip off her thong she noticed Ragna staring at her. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked, smiling. An easy smile came to Ragna’s lips as he answered.

“Just enjoying the show, don’t mind me.” Kokonoe did not mind; in fact, she like how shamelessly he ogled her and she went on stripping. Once her thong was discarded, she got busy putting up her hair. Ragna was still dressed, checking her out while a hand absentmindedly stirred the bathwater.

“Aren’t you going to get naked?” Kokonoe asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ragna’s mismatched eyes took in her slender body in all its glory as he replied.

“It’s your bath.” Ragna speaking cryptically was strange, but everything had been lovely so far, so Kokonoe just went with it. She climbed into the tub and sighed as hot water engulfed her. The tub had a pillow on one end, so Kokonoe could just lean back, relax, and let the heat seep into her sore muscles. It got even better when Ragna’s hands returned to massage her narrow shoulders. Kokonoe moaned involuntarily when he loosened a particularly nasty knot, and sank into soft purring as his fingers rubbed the stiffness from her shoulders.

“Ragna,” she sighed more so than said, “you really didn’t need to do all this, not that I’m complaining.”

“I guess I didn’t, but I wanted to,” he said, and his tone grew warmer as he spoke, “You’ve been working yourself ragged lately and I wanted to help you unwind.”

“You usually help me with that on the bed.”

“I’m talking about real relaxation, not just getting off,” he insisted. “If you’re not willing to take care of yourself, I’ll do it for you.” The big dork didn’t even try to hide the fondness in his voice, and Kokonoe felt her heart hammering in her chest. Having someone who wasn’t Tager care so much for her still felt strange, but was very welcome. She took one of his hands and kissed it. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what, so she settled for the kiss and let herself purr freely. Ragna ought to know what that meant by that point.

Kokonoe allowed herself to get pampered. What little skin was not submerged in steaming water sweated profusely. She felt heavy drops of it roll along her nose and over her cheeks. The warm meal in her belly and the hot bath were the obvious causes, but Ragna’s massage did its part as well. Her neck and shoulders prickled as if receiving blood again after being cut off from circulation.

Once the shoulder rub was done with, Ragna moved to the side of the tub and rolled up his sleeves. He reached into the water, took hold of one of Kokonoe’s thighs and began to massage it, too. His hands were tantalizingly close to her crotch and his fingers digging into her muscles made her moan involuntarily.

“Too firm?” he asked, looking at her without stopping. Kokonoe met his gaze, noted the cocky slant of his smile and shook her head.

“It feels good… when you touch me,” she whispered. The humor left his face, leaving only a smile and, Kokonoe thought, a hint of a blush. He continued, slowly driving tiny needles into her thighs as he had done with her shoulders, and Kokonoe silently wished the water was opaque. Feeling the heat spreading from her thigh to nearby regions stirred her urges, but she didn’t want him to see her rubbing one out. If anything, he ought to have done it for her!

Ragna worked methodically, working her leg all the way from just below the hip down to her foot, and doing the whole thing over again for the other leg. By the time her second foot was only barely poking out of the water as Ragna kneaded it, she was besides herself. The prickling heat from her shoulders had somehow radiated down her back and, more importantly, to her chest. Similarly, the heat from her legs had crept upward, putting her hips atingle to meet the warmth coming from above. He might as well have massaged her whole body.

To describe the feeling as arousing would have been an understatement. Her whole body was on fire, pussy, tits and all, and yet, that teasing bastard looked perfectly happy as he rubbed the sole of her foot.

When the massage was done, Ragna got up and dried his arms. Kokonoe would have sat up, but she felt as limp as an overcooked noodle, save for three particular points. In any case, moving seemed an insurmountable task at the moment.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I thought I’d give you some room to relax now.”

_I don’t want room!_ Kokonoe thought, but replied “What, you treat me to dinner but no show?” Ragna’s brows drew together.

“I just spent at least half an hour massaging you.”

“Are you saying spending the better part of an hour ogling my body and groping me all over was some kind of arduous task you had to force yourself through?” she asked, feigning anger.

“I wasn’t-” Ragna cried, but Kokonoe cut him off.

“Ragna!” He froze and they looked at each other for a moment before Kokonoe continued, taking the edge out of her voice. “Get out of those clothes and join me already.” _What makes you think I’d want distance when you’ve been cute all night?_ she added in her head.

He looked at her for a long moment, then sighed and smiled ruefully.

“The tub’s pretty small.”

“Bullshit,” Kokonoe said. So what if it was a little cramped? That was the good part! “Get naked already.” Ragna did just that, and Kokonoe watched, trying not to look too interested. She liked to think of herself as not too shallow, but it was hard not to be when the man in front of you was in such good shape. She only had a moment to admire his toned torso before he got out of his pants. His legs measured up to the rest of him, and the bulge in his shorts was a welcome sight. It would have upset her if he hadn’t gotten hard after being around her naked body for so long.

She couldn’t help but bite her lip when his cock sprang out of his shorts. It looked as hefty as ever and was accompanied by a lovely pair of nuts. He took a few steps towards the tub and Kokonoe watched his dick bob up and down as he moved. Only when he stopped did she look at his face again.

“You’ll have to make room, unless you want me to just sit on you,” he said, smiling wryly. Kokonoe still felt floppy. She extended her arms, which Ragna took, pulling her into a sitting position. He got into the tub behind her, they shuffled about a bit, but finally arranged themselves.

Ragna lay stretched out in the water, his head resting on the pillow Kokonoe had used previously. He was her pillow now. Her head leaned on his chest, just under the crook of his neck. Thank to their size difference Ragna’s hips were a little lower than hers, meaning that his cock stood up just below her pussy. All it took was a little wiggling around before she could close her legs and welcome Ragna’s cock in their soft embrace. He groaned in response, which Kokonoe enjoyed very much.

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” she purred into his ear, relishing the feeling of the hard thing pressed against her pussy. She glanced at it and was pleased to see a sizable length of cock sticking up from her thighs. She reached for it and tentatively closed her fingers around it, just below the tip. Ragna growled and bucked his hips. He brushed against Kokonoe’s clit in doing so, reassuring her that this arrangement was exactly what she wanted. She made herself comfortable on top of him, gently tugging at his dick and caressing him with her tails.

Ragna moved his hips slowly, driving himself into her hand as much as grinding on Kokonoe’s aching clit. His breathing became slow and deliberate, interrupted only by low, rumbling moans. Those sounds made her shiver just as much as Ragna’s hot, meaty dick grinding against her. She brought up her free hand to caress his cheek while her lips brushed against his. Ragna was eager for it. Soon enough, as his thrusts became more vigorous, their tongues were twisting and turning, caressing each other.

“Aren’t you going to use your hands?” Kokonoe panted between kisses. When Ragna invaded her mouth again, the thrill was amplified by the feel of his hands gliding over her body. Her thighs, her sides, her belly and hips, and finally her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as his palms settled on the humble mounds of her chest. He squeezed her tightly, crushing her hard nipples and making her thighs squeeze tighter around his cock before massaging them with circular motions.

It wasn’t the type of massage he had performed before; the kind that made Kokonoe’s body prickle, and it didn’t need to be. Her breasts were already on fire, and the odd pinch or twist of her nipples stoked the flames more than enough.

It was hot; the water, his skin against hers, Ragna’s fat cock grinding against her needy pussy, the kisses… When their lips lost touch Kokonoe gasped for breath one moment and yelped the next, because Ragna nibbled one of her ears in the heat of the moment. He was outright fucking her thighs now, bathwater was splashing about, running up against the porcelain tub only to crash down around them a moment later. At the forefront of Kokonoe’s mind, though, was the throbbing between her legs; not her own, but Ragna’s.

“Gonna cum?” she asked breathlessly.

“Uhu!” It was little more than an animal noise close to Kokonoe’s ear that gave her goosebumps.

“I want it in my mouth.” Ragna had a pleading look on his face, as if he just wanted to let it out wedged between Kokonoe’s thighs, but that would have been a waste. She brought her lips close to his ear, kissing his cheek on the way. “Give me my second dessert.” Ragna groaned and stiffened for a moment. Then, suddenly, he got onto his feet, holding Kokonoe and setting her back into the tub on her knees. She spun around, admiring how the water cascaded down his body. Ragna was about to jerk himself off, but Kokonoe swatted the hand away, grabbed his twitching dick, put the tip in her mouth, and milked him nice and hard. A hand grabbed her head, fingers digging into her hair, and pulled her closer. Kokonoe was too relaxed and horny to even gag when he bumped against the back of her throat.

“Ko… ko… Ahh!” Ragna moaned, bursting in her mouth after mere seconds. Kokonoe froze in place, with Ragna’s glans resting on her wiggling tongue as he pumped his thick, syrupy semen into her. Her hands massaged his throbbing cock to coax every last bit of it out of him. All the while, she looked up at him, watched him shudder not only because of the badly needed release, but in response to her tongue flicking his tender tip. Ragna’s face was flushed, his breathe ragged, all because he had thoroughly enjoyed Kokonoe’s thighs.

When the bursts of semen had subsided, she released his dick from her mouth, waited for him to look at her, and showed him just how much cum he had given her. Once he had seen, Kokonoe closed her mouth and savored it for a moment before letting the whole thick load slide down her throat. When it was all gone, she began to purr loud and contently with a big smile on her face. The kitten had gotten her cream and was immensely pleased.

Ragna knelt, cupped her face and kissed her. Kokonoe’s purring intensified.

“Now it’s your turn,” Ragna said, voice thick with arousal. He picked her up and sat her on the rim of the tub with her back to the wall. Moving with purpose, he pushed her legs up and apart, laying her pussy bare. Kokonoe liked where this was going so she just watched as he leaned in to kiss her clit.

She whimpered at first, then, when he began licking it she grasped his shaggy white hair and moaned. Finally, when fingers suddenly slipped into her, lips encircled her aching clit, and he began sucking it, Kokonoe threw her head back and cried out.

Her voice kept slipping out while he gave it to her without restraint. His fingers pumped into her slick snatch rapidly, knuckle deep, and the suction on her clit was only outdone by the tongue thrashing it about.

Kokonoe couldn’t endure for long, and without warning began to squirt. Ragna pulled back and was hit in the face, but she didn’t notice. Kokonoe was trying not to get swept away by the waves of bliss that rolled over her, searingly hot and intense.

She was vaguely aware of Ragna’s hands, rubbing her stomach and thighs, maybe in an effort to hold her steady, while she trembled through her climax. When it finally died down, Kokonoe let herself slip back into the water, into Ragna’s arms, threw hers about his neck and kissed him long and deep. He squeezed her tightly to his chest, trapping his renewed erection between them.

Kokonoe pulled away far enough to bring a hand inbetween them, tenderly caressing Ragna’s cock. She looked up at him, smiling lasciviously.

“Take me to bed, Ragna.” Before that, they had to dry off, which was its own fun. Ragna picked her up again, stepped out of the tub, and set her dripping feet on a mat. He pulled out a towel big enough for two and they began drying each other off. It was a glorified petting session, allowing Kokonoe to get a good feel of his body while he took care of her tails with a blowdryer.

Ultimately, both of them were dry, Ragna was still hard, and Kokonoe’s tails were as fluffy as could be. When he picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom like a princess, she had some fun tickling him with them.

When Kokonoe landed on the bed she immediately got on all fours, presenting herself. They might have just dried off, but her pussy was already gleaming with arousal again. Thankfully, Ragna didn’t need any further prompting. He joined her on the bed and thrust into her with ease.

He grabbed her waist with both hands, then thought better of it and took hold of her tails with one as he began pumping his hips. Kokonoe’s arms crumpled almost right away, leaving nothing for her to do but do her best to meet Ragna’s thrusts halfway.

She made no effort to hold her voice in, she wanted him to know how much she enjoyed feeling him. She liked his hands on her body, especially the one holding onto the base of her tails, as well as his hips bumping into hers.

The pace of their fucking was more relaxed than might have been expected. Ragna’s thrusts were long and deep with little urgency. Kokonoe was so wet and relaxed that he could slide balls deep into her easily, but even so she felt it intensely every single time his glans kissed her cervix.

Despite how good it felt, the sex had an almost calming quality to it, as if Ragna had finally gotten around to massaging her pussy. She could offer his thick cock no resistance to speak of but she felt every fold, every vein, every twitch of it as if she were flexing as hard as possible. Their sexual compatibility had always been amazing but tonight felt… perfect.

Kokonoe glanced over her shoulder and saw her lover, tall and sexy, panting as he pumped into her. A fleeting glance passed between them, but Ragna’s mismatched eyes quickly returned to ogling the raised butt in front of him. Kokonoe was proud of her booty and was pleased by the attention. She purred and made an effort to caress Ragna’s chest with her tails as she spoke.

“You like my ass, big boy?” His eyes found hers again. He licked his lips as if to speak, but changed his mind and merely nodded. Ragna let go of her tails, then, grabbed her butt cheeks with both hands and gave them a squeeze. That was a whole new thrill for her, making breathy expletives pass her lips. He spread her cheeks, and Kokonoe knew Ragna was staring at her little hole winking at him. They hadn’t done anal in a while, would Ragna want it tonight?

Kokonoe didn’t care either way; if he wanted it she wouldn’t protest, but she wondered if her relaxation extended to that orifice as well, because if Ragna were to fuck her ass as casually as he was doing with her pussy… The thought made her shudder.

She felt a thumb brushing over her hole without prodding it. Then, Ragna let go of her butt, taking the base of a tail in each hand, caressing them. That forced a low whine out of Kokonoe. She was sensitive there. She tried to use her tails to tease him somehow, brushing against his chin or his nipples, trying to tickle him somewhere, but Ragna didn’t flinch and as his petting and thrusting continued, Kokonoe’s control over her fluffy appendages waned. The best she could manage on the brink of another orgasm was to wrap her tails around his wrists.

However, her grip was feeble and easily broken when Ragna suddenly wrapped an arm around her chest and lifted Kokonoe to her knees. His deep thrusts never stopped, but now she was hugged tightly to his body.

“Ra… Ragn-ah! Mmmh, fuck… fuck, fuck…” she moaned, and soon enough she let out a long howl as another orgasm rocked her to her core. Ragna, meanwhile, never stopped thrusting at her depths, prolonging and intensifying Kokonoe’s orgasm. She trembled in his grasp, struggling to breath between yelps and moans. Strength left her completely, and heat welled up in her, threatening to sear her insides.

Ragna’s hold on her was comforting, his thrusting pleasurable. Without him to lean on, without his arm to hold her for that matter, she would have flopped onto the mattress, unable to move.

How long the orgasm ultimately lasted, Kokonoe couldn’t have said; she was only aware of the sequence of events. The initial shock, the long, wonderful flurry of pleasure, prolonged by Ragna’s ceaseless thrusting, and, finally, the waves of warm bliss ebbed away. It was then that Ragna finally calmed his hips. His hard cock became another thing steadying Kokonoe in her moment of weakness. 

“Oh, wow…” she sighed with a smile on her lips. That climax had been something else. Ragna eased her onto the mattress. His cock slipped out of her in the process. For a moment, Kokonoe lay on the sheets, face buried in a pillow, tails calmly swaying this way and that. With Ragna holding her she had felt weightless, having semi-firm ground under her was almost worrisome. She dug her fingers into the sheets, let go again, and forced herself to roll over.

There he was again, looming over her, Ragna. Kokonoe smiled and opened arms and legs for him. She wanted more as much as he needed more. Ragna didn’t follow the invitation right away, but he returned her smile.

“That was a good one, huh?” he chuckled, “You have the look of a very happy kitten.” Ordinarily Kokonoe might have punched him for calling her _kitten_ , but at that moment she felt like the tamest, cuddliest pussycat in the world. She didn’t have the strength or will to get mad at him.

“Do it again,” she said, and Ragna finally came closer. His broad frame took up her field of vision, inviting her to run her fingers over his body, to enjoy his warm skin and the firm muscle underneath.

She didn’t even bother wrapping her legs around his waist when he came within reach. Feeling his weight bear down on her was enough, especially when she felt his tip, poised at her labia, slipping back inside again, back where it belonged.

Kokonoe got fucked into the sheets with the same deep, easy strokes that had driven her over the edge before, but it felt different. There was Ragna’s body to caress; his chest, his stomach, his broad back and tight ass! She dug her sharp nails into his skin on occasion, just to tease, but he was unperturbed.

Ragna seemed thoroughly absorbed in fucking Kokonoe. He was panting, his mouth hanging open, his eyes, with no ass to ogle, now focusing on her jiggling breasts. That he would choose to look at them in the heat of their passion pleased her immensely.

“Feeling good, Ragna?” Kokonoe moaned. Ragna leaned in close and stole a kiss from her lips before answering. His hot breath washed over Kokonoe’s mouth.

“What’s with you tonight?” Kokonoe ran fingers through his hair and sought eye-contact. She didn’t understand the question. Finally, staring into her eyes, Ragna continued. “You’re so god damn tight, but… so… wet.” The last word came out at the tip of a deep groan.

Her, tight? Wet, most definitely, but tight? Tonight? She had never felt so… loose before, and there he was, thrusting and panting, claiming she was strangling him? Well, it was no use thinking about it. All that mattered was that Ragna was feeling it as much as she was, and that he was about to cum. She felt him throbbing.

Kokonoe’s hands slid down to Ragna’s firm butt again and grabbed onto it. His thrusts quickened in pace, and she didn’t want to restrain his wonderful movement, but she didn’t want him to pull out just the same. 

“Kokonoe!” Ragna said, pressing his lips to hers just before his release. Kokonoe’s breath caught when the first blast of heat erupted inside her, but she quickly relaxed and indulged in Ragna’s lips as he filled her up. The feeling was very stimulating for her. The warmth that filled her womb seemed to radiate through her, almost like her previous climax had felt. It was as close to an orgasm as possible without actually losing her mind. Her and Ragna’s tongues danced slowly, sensually while their hips remained locked for a long time.

A short while later, the couple was lying in each other’s arms, covers drawn up only to their waists. Kokonoe purred contently while one of Ragna’s arms was entangled by her tails. His free hand was scratching her ear just the way she liked.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, drowsily.

“The sex?” Kokonoe lifted her head and was met with a wry smile. A smile of her own flicked at the corners of her mouth before she snuggled back up to him again.

“Everything tonight.” _You are amazing_ , she added silently. She felt the warmth of his lips when he kissed the crown of her head.

They said no more and drifted off into unconsciousness. Later, Kokonoe would claim that she had never slept better than during that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_The world was on fire. The air was thick with smoke, screaming and wailing tore through the noonday dusk. Forests, cities, and people alike were crushed underfoot. His rampage was all-consuming. Fleeing people, adrift in an ocean of blood; an ocean of his making. He lifted a giant claw from which a limp body dangled. Long, pink hair was drenched in crimson, as was the rest of this person he had known once…_

Ragna started awake with a strangled cry. His heart hammered in his chest; sweat made him shiver. He looked about, making sure that he was in the familiar bedroom, then dropped back onto the mattress and ran a hand through his matted hair.

“How late is it?” Kokonoe grumbled next to him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry.”

Kokonoe still reached for the alarm clock and cussed softly at the time. She rolled onto her back and looked at him in the dark. There was enough light for her eyes to glow like a cat’s eyes would. He had found that eerie once, but now it was comforting. Those eyes rested on him for a long moment. Finally, Kokonoe turned onto her side, facing Ragna.

“What’s wrong?”

Her voice didn’t sound grumpy at all anymore; just concerned.

“Nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.”

Ragna half expected her to mock him for being a big baby. Instead, she wiggled under his arm and snuggled up to him. Her head rested on his chest. Her lithe body was warm, blissfully so since the sweat had left him feeling cold.

“Your heart’s racing, Ragna.”

Of course she was listening to it. Now that he concentrated on it, he could tell where her cat-ear was pressed against his chest. Its fur felt distinct from the rest of her hair; softer.

“It’ll be fine. I just need to calm down.”

“Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“What was the nightmare about?”

Kokonoe wasn’t the kind of person to take an interest in this sort of thing, which made Ragna suspicious. He turned his head away.

“You’re making fun of me.”

A silent moment passed. Kokonoe shifted a little to make herself more comfortable. A small hand came to rest on Ragna’s chest and gently caressed his damp skin.

“Tell me,” she said.

Her concern sounded perfectly sincere. Ragna couldn’t say what compelled him to speak, ultimately. Maybe it was just that having someone willing to listen to his nonsense was still kind of new to him. Perhaps he just felt mildly disturbed because she took such an interest in something he would have expected her to dismiss without a second thought. Whatever the reason, he recounted what he remembered.

“I dreamed I had become the Black Beast.”

“If anyone was going to have nightmares about that, it would be you.”

That was the kind of comment Ragna would have expected, but there was not a shred of sarcasm in Kokonoe’s tone. She sounded… understanding? Ragna suddenly felt keenly aware of her hand on his chest. He took it in his own and squeezed. She squeezed back… reassuringly? This situation felt odd, but not bad. In fact, feeling her at his side, especially at that moment, was relieving. He hugged Kokonoe a little tighter and continued.

“I was destroying everything, not matter what or who it was. Everything was on fire, there was blood all over the place, and you were there…”

Ragna’s throat was dry. He swallowed, but it ached. Remembering the nightmare made his temples hurt. Kokonoe didn’t push him, though. For a moment, Ragna thought she might have fallen asleep, but when he squeezed her hand she squeezed back.

“I don’t want to become that thing.”

“That won’t happen,” Kokonoe said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kokonoe.”

“You won’t.”

“But what if- argh!”

Kokonoe’s nails were digging into his hand. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him. Even in the dark Ragna felt the intensity of her look.

“You would never hurt me, and I would never let you turn into that monster.”

She settled back down again. Her voice was tight when she spoke.

“So shut up, and don’t talk like that.”

Ragna had something in his eye, which annoyed him. He grit his teeth, but it didn’t help. He pulled Kokonoe into a tight hug, which she accepted, allowing him to bury his face in her hair. He breathed her scent in deeply and tried to relax.

Some time passed, and at least Ragna’s breathing calmed. However, when Kokonoe withdrew her hand from his to slide it down into his shorts, it caught in his throat.

“W-what are you up to?”

The tension was gone from Kokonoe’s voice. She sounded perfectly nonchalant.

“Your hearts still thumping like crazy. If you’re not going to calm down on your own, I know exactly how to help you relax.”

Then she disappeared underneath the blankets and quickly tugged down his shorts. Ragna let it happen, since Kokonoe had him by the balls faster than he could have put up a fight. Besides, it wasn’t like she was going to do something unpleasant. Deprived of sight, Ragna just let the sensations wash over him.

It didn’t take much for his dick to swell to its full size. Kokonoe’s hands were soft and she was gentle with him. One hand tenderly fondled Ragna’s balls while the other stroked his cock. He felt her breath, calm and hot.

Once he was at full mast, Ragna learned that he was in for something special. Kokonoe removed her hands, letting his dick slap on his stomach. Then she pushed her face into him, nuzzling into his ball sack. It tickled around the root of his cock, where she was inhaling through her nose, while warm lips showered his nuts with little kisses. She worked her way upward, kissing the belly of Ragna’s cock all the way to the tip. She grabbed it again, propped it up, and ran her tongue up and down its length in long, tantalizing licks. It made him shudder. He felt sensitive, and Kokonoe’s hot tongue lathering his cock made him squirm. He was already twitching, and she hadn’t even taken him into her mouth yet.

Ragna realized that he was panting. He wasn’t going to last like this; it would be over too soon. He didn’t want it quick and dirty. It felt too good for that. He slowly lifted the blanket, hoping that seeing something would make things feel less intense, but it didn’t work since it was still dark. The only thing he saw were two glowing gold dots, peering up at him. Besides that, hot air wafted his way before dispersing.

“Couldn’t stand the secrecy anymore?” Kokonoe asked mirthfully.

She had one hand wrapped around the base of his cock. The other one was just underneath his glans, with its thumb extended to massage the frenulum. Her eyes seemed to hover just above where Ragna thought the tip of his dick must be. He couldn’t see what she was doing, but he felt it. She must have had her tongue out, dribbling saliva onto his glans, since the thumb rubbing him moved more and more smoothly. He even felt how particularly large drops ran across his throbbing shaft.

“You could say that,” Ragna panted, “but not much has changed.”

Kokonoe shook her head, making her eyes dance in the dark.

“Yes, it has. I can see your face now.”

Slowly, her top hand moved down, joining the other at the root of his cock. Her eyes barely moved, but Ragna shuddered under Kokonoe’s hot breath caressing his glans. Pursed lips pressed down on him, parted and rolled over his sensitive tip until the slit was fully covered. Her tongue leisurely traced it, circled it, and ultimately tormented it with quick movements from side to side. She hummed; Ragna couldn’t say if he was leaking already or not, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if he was. Kokonoe released him with a slick smooch, but didn’t move away very far. Her breath was still hot and came in slow, heavy breaths.

“Now, Ragna, I want you to keep looking at me while I blow your mind, got that?” she panted.

“Unlike some, I can’t see in the dark.”

“You can see my eyes, right? Just look at them, relax, and enjoy my mouth.”

Ragna twitched in her hand. He nodded at the glowing gold dots and shifted a little to get comfy. There was a soft chuckle, and one of the eyes winked out for just a split-second. Then the lips pressed down on him again.

Kokonoe stared at him as she pressed further. She received him in her hot maw with her tongue acting almost as a carpet for him. It lay still, comfortably and tantalizingly bedding his cock. About halfway down her descend ended. She started out slowly, dragging her soft lips up until they caught on the ridge of his glans. At that point, she brought her tongue to bear. The slick muscle twisted and curled around Ragna, tenderly engulfing him. Still enclosing him, Kokonoe began bobbing her head.

She was uncharacteristically gentle with him, yet Ragna was left gaping at the pair of golden dots in the dark, moving up and down. It was almost like a massage; Kokonoe’s lips exerted pressure as the stroked his shaft, however, unlike a proper massage, they were working stiffness into his dick rather than out of it. Similarly, Kokonoe caressed him skillfully with her tongue. Its seemingly independent movement boggled Ragna’s mind, but he knew this wasn’t all she had to offer. Kokonoe was taking her time, slowly and methodically working him up until…

Ragna shuddered at the thought. Watching her eyes move, Ragna suddenly realized how utterly stupid his face must look. His mouth hung open and he was breathing heavily through her ministrations. Suddenly embarrassed and feeling exposed, since he couldn’t see but Kokonoe could, he covered his eyes with one hand.

Kokonoe responded by taking him deeper. She took him into her esophagus, but only a little; nothing to make an expert cocksucker like her gag. Once he sat nice and snug in her gullet, Kokonoe purred and Ragna cried out. She might as well have strapped a vibrator to his dick and put it on full throttle. He clawed at the sheets and reared, though Kokonoe kept him down on the mattress. It wasn’t the first time she had done that while giving him head, but he was usually not stuck in her throat when she did, not to mention that he could usually see.

He relaxed when she stopped and pulled herself back up. Kokonoe let his throbbing cock slip from her lips and slap back on his stomach, which made Ragna whimper softly. He wiped sweat from his brow and tried to calm his breath while Kokonoe chuckled to herself.

“You liked that, huh? You’re fucking adorable when you’re getting your mind blown, Ragna.”

“Shut… up…” he huffed.

She gave him a short break. While Ragna caught his breath, she ran her hands over his stomach and thighs, avoiding his dick. It didn’t take away from its twitchy rigidity though. Once he felt in control of himself again, Ragna looked up and met the golden eyes glowing at him.

“Ragna,” Kokonoe said softly, “don’t look away. You don’t need to feel embarrassed for enjoying this; that’s what I’m doing it for! So, please, look at me.”

Now that she said it, he supposed she had a point. Why did he feel embarrassed? In front of anyone else maybe, but with Kokonoe? She had seen so much of what he usually kept hidden already and vice versa, so why should he hide that he was enjoying what she did? It made no sense.

Ragna sat up and reached out, finding Kokonoe’s cheeks just where he expected them. He kissed her tenderly; no tongue, no pressure, just a brush of his lips. Only inches away from her, he stared into her shining eyes, smiled, nodded, and leaned back again without breaking eye-contact. She sat still for a moment. Ragna wondered what she was thinking, hoping that he had put a smile on her face. Kokonoe was pretty when she put her shit-eating grin away and genuinely smiled.

Finally, she got back to business. Ragna had gone a little soft in the meantime, but some quick love for his nuts fixed that. Newly invigorated, he downright ached for Kokonoe’s hot mouth. Again, with her eyes fixed on his face, she devoured him, immediately falling into a leisurely rhythm. The glowing eyes did their up and down dance, and Kokonoe’s tongue got right back to its mysterious, very pleasurable ways.

Ragna felt the urge to be a little freer with his feeling, so he let out a content sigh. This made her purr again, but he wasn’t in her throat this time. Instead of the bone-shaking vibration from earlier, he felt a gentle buzz that still gave him goosebumps.

“Fuck, Kokonoe…”

She didn’t purr continuously, though. It came and went, though Ragna noticed a propensity in Kokonoe to purr whenever he commented on his enjoyment. It was very good encouragement as far as he was concerned; let her know you like it and she will make it even better – a classic win-win situation. Those were rare enough in Ragna’s life, so he made full use of it.

The blowjob was getting more intense. Sucking his cock for minutes on end had left it thoroughly slick, allowing Kokonoe to move easier. Her velvety lips slid over his supple skin, and her tongue gradually became more aggressive, focusing almost exclusively on his glans. The way the hot muscle snaked its way around and all over the tender bulb made Ragna groan periodically, which earned him more happy purring from Kokonoe.

What took Ragna off-guard was when Kokonoe reached up and grabbed both of his hands. Her slender fingers slipped between his and that was it. She just held onto them as she sucked his cock, and for some reason Ragna really liked this. He ended up squeezing them when she made him feel particularly good, which she reciprocated with some squeezing of her own in addition to her purring. Likewise, she gave his hands a squeeze occasionally when she dipped a little lower than normal, letting him slip into her throat for a second.

It was shaping up to be quite the amazing experience for Ragna. He did feel at ease with Kokonoe pleasuring him like that, but as relaxing as it may have been, he was getting worked up. By the time he felt the heat of an impending climax bubbling up inside, he was already looking forward to snuggling with the cat-lady afterwards, or returning the favor, if she wanted. What he didn’t expect was for her to suddenly swallow him whole.

Without warning Kokonoe’s head sank all the way down until her lips and nose were brushing against his abdomen. She didn’t even sputter. Ragna didn’t know whether to gasp or groan, producing only strangled noises, but he squeezed her hands tightly. The position made eye-contact borderline impossible, but Ragna still saw slivers of gold in the dark; she was seeking his gaze even now. He eased up on her hands and took a moment to cope with the tight hole he found himself in.

“Kokonoe… That feels so… fucking _good_!” he moaned.

She pulled back, not all the way but far enough to breath. Those golden eyes twinkled in the dark, then disappeared. Again, Ragna was taken by surprise, but not the time after that. With her face pressing into his abdomen, Kokonoe moved. The movements were shallow, keeping most of his cock deep in her throat. It was as if he was fucking some stupidly tight hole; all Ragna could do was moan and try not to cum right away. Kokonoe occasionally came up for a quick breather, though she never let Ragna slip from her lips again. Sometimes she even nuzzled into him, to the point where he thought he felt her chin pressing into his nuts. The whole procedure was noisy, too. Ragna’s constant moaning and the sloppy sounds of his dick getting jammed down Kokonoe’s throat were interspersed with the odd gasp for breath from the cat-lady. Even the bed began to creak softly under the force of Kokonoe’s motion. It felt incredible and was altogether way too much to stand for very long.

“Gonna… I’m… oh, fuck!”

That butchered warning sufficed for Kokonoe to save herself from a throatpie. When Ragna’s hands squeezed hers the tightest and he threw his head back in a howl of primal lust, she pulled away just far enough for all of his ejaculate to safely land in her mouth.

The shots were violent, squirting against the inside of her mouth with quite some force. Ragna felt that same force tearing through him in the best way. He didn’t know where all the semen came from, but he was shooting it now. From somewhere deep inside, viscous white fluid gushed forth, making him squirm through the climax. He couldn’t help but groan when another burst of thick stuff surprised him. By the time he stopped ejaculating, he felt truly empty.

His head dropped onto his pillow. Ragna was breathing hard and worried for a moment that he couldn’t see anything. Then he remembered that the lights were out and was too exhausted to laugh at his on stupidity. He only looked up when he heard a loud gulping sound. Kokonoe’s golden eyes were fully visible again and staring at him. When she let out a content sigh, he knew she had swallowed everything.

The eyes came closer; a hand on his chest, lips, first on his cheek, then on his mouth. Ragna sank back into the sheets and Kokonoe with him. She pulled up their blanket, snuggled up against him and purred softly.

“ _That_ was a fat nut,” she chuckled.

Ragna didn’t have words. He kissed her forehead because he wanted to show affection, only vaguely aware of the hand that came up to stroke Kokonoe’s long hair or the other one that caressed her twin tails. 

“Feeling better?”

Ragna wrapped his arms around her. Her legs were lovely; slim and smooth. Through the shirt she wore to bed he felt her petite breasts pressing against him; soft and warm. There was nothing unappealing about this woman he was holding, especially not the hot and slightly damp spot between her legs, pressed against his thigh. She was horny.

“Yeah, but what about you? Do you want- mmh!”

She cut him off with a long, deep kiss. When they stopped, she got comfy again.

“Sleep. I’ll still be hot for you in the morning.”

“Okay…” Ragna said softly.

In truth, he was glad that they would call it quits at this point. Fighting off the drowsiness that was overwhelming him was a losing battle. Besides, after the orgasm he had just had, he reckoned he needed some time to recuperate.

Ragna drifted off into dreamless sleep. Lying in his arms, Kokonoe, too, fell asleep to the ponderous rhythm of Ragna’s calm heartbeat.


End file.
